


男神與迷弟

by seira887



Series: FirthStrong [5]
Category: Another Country (1984)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: 「但有時候為了爭取想要的東西，你得往前一步。」Colin對男孩露出一個迷人的笑容，連嘴角上揚弧度都經過精心計算的那種，「想不想來參觀後台？」





	男神與迷弟

他已經注意那個男孩好幾天了。他一邊幫圍繞著自己的女孩們簽名，一邊裝作不經意地瞥了距離Queen’s Theatre舞台門不遠處的電話亭一眼，見到男孩怯生生地站在那兒，彷彿在苦惱什麼似地垂下八字眉，但雙眼卻是小狗般圓亮亮的，不知閃避地直盯自己瞧，就像忘了要掩飾。

男孩有著標準濃眉大眼的南歐輪廓，生得很是俊俏，個子則與自己差不多高、甚至還有可能更高一點，體格結實精瘦。正值7月的倫敦夏夜，男孩把短袖上衣撐得鼓鼓的胸膛，以及包裹在牛仔褲底下挺翹的窄臀，的確吸引了他的目光。

20分鐘後，聚集的影迷們陸續散去，他猜想，男孩應該還是會跟過去幾天一樣，一直待到他也離開為止吧？不過，他今天可不打算就這樣離去。隨手捲起襯衫袖子，兩邊甚至高低不一，但他就這樣大搖大擺地走上前去，直接站到男孩面前。

「嗨，」他問道：「要我幫你簽名嗎？」

「呃，我、我……」顯然沒料到對方會朝自己走來，男孩因為過度驚訝而瞪大雙眼，「當然了，非常、非常感謝你。」男孩急忙把手裡的筆與節目單遞上前。

他接過紙筆，快速地簽了名。「我注意到你這幾天都等在這裡，」他語調輕快地說：「如果你想要簽名，為什麼不靠近一點？」

「你的表演很棒，真的，但是舞台門一直都有太多人在等候了，」男孩囁嚅著：「我覺得……像這樣遠遠地看著也很好……」

「但有時候為了爭取想要的東西，你得往前一步。」他對男孩露出一個迷人的笑容，連嘴角上揚弧度都經過精心計算的那種，「想不想來參觀後台？」

男孩無法抵擋他的笑容與邀約，點了點頭。他笑得更燦爛了，一把拉住男孩的手，帶著他走進劇院。

他牽著男孩的手，帶他在舞台、道具間晃了一圈，最後來到更衣室。「我們在這裡換戲服、化妝、準備上台，」他介紹道。他今天還沒換下戲服就走出舞台門，正是為了要看看男孩是否還在，而現在他已把男孩帶回更衣室，讓他坐在裡面的長沙發上。

「……說到這，我還沒換下戲服呢，希望你不會介意。」他轉過身背對男孩，慢條斯理地開始解襯衫鈕釦。他確信他聽到背後傳來倒吸一口氣的嘶聲。

接著，他脫下襯衫與貼身背心。雖然裸著上半身，但卻像個驕傲的國王一樣，抬頭挺胸穿越更衣室，把衣服扔進另一個角落裡的洗衣簍。當然了，他也沒有錯過男孩盯著他不放的目光――老實說，那道灼熱的視線幾乎要把他給燙傷了。

他走到長沙發前站定，男孩只匆匆抬頭看了他一眼便移開目光，眼珠子轉來轉去就是不敢對上他的。他倒也不急躁，只往下略瞄了眼男孩的褲襠便心裡有數。

「嘿，你叫什麼名字？」他試著讓自己聽起來不具任何威脅性。

「Mark。」男孩回答的同時，侷促地想要遮掩褲襠的隆起卻不得其法，整個人在沙發上扭來扭去的。

他決定乘勝追擊。「Mark，你喜歡我嗎？」

深怕對方不相信似的，男孩瞪大雙眼，用力點頭。

「喜歡我哪裡？」他把雙手插進褲子口袋裡，偏頭看向Mark。

男孩停頓幾秒想了想。「你表演時的樣子、你的聲音、你的長相、你的眼睛、你的手指、你的腳踝……」然而他越講越小聲了，「……大概是，全部吧。」

他對這個答案顯然非常滿意，但得寸進尺一向是他最擅長的事。「有多喜歡？」他追問道。

「很、很喜歡，但我不知道該怎麼形容……」男孩低頭絞著手指：「我連續第四天來看劇了。」

很好，該是致命一擊的時刻了。「你對我有產生過什麼特別的想法嗎？」

男孩聞言愣住，從臉頰到耳根子都脹紅一片。 _Bingo！_ 他知道自己問對了。

「任何想法都行，我不會生氣的。」他伸出右手梳過男孩深色的頭髮，柔聲哄道：「告訴我，我只是想知道。」

「我、我……」親暱觸碰果然是絕佳的催化劑，男孩脫口而出：「我會一邊看著你在節目單上的照片，一邊……」

雖然男孩只說到這裡就再也說不下去，但他已經達到目的了，現在只剩下最後一件事情需要確認。

「Mark，你滿18歲了沒？」他將左手也從口袋抽出來。

「我在念大學，今年19歲，快要滿20歲了。」像是要證明什麼似的，男孩忽然勇敢地仰起頭。

「很好。」他不懷好意地笑笑，旋即彎下腰吻住男孩。

男孩嚇得不輕，幾乎沒法使力，只能向後癱靠在沙發椅背上，任由他在自己的唇舌間攻城掠地。而他在察覺Mark毫無接吻經驗、完全不知道該作何反應後，內心竊笑著決定稍微放慢速度。

他兩腿分開跨坐在Mark腿上，雙手捧住對方的臉，細細地吻起來。他啄吻著Mark因為緊張而輕顫的眼瞼與長長的睫毛，接著是他的鼻尖，然後才來到剛才已經被自己吻得濕漉漉的嘴唇。他輕咬Mark的上唇，把它含進自己嘴裡吸吮，並用舌尖描過他的唇瓣內側，成功激起一陣帶著興奮的戰慄；他用同樣的方式對待Mark的下唇，而這次，聰明的男孩已經能夠有樣學樣地含住他的上唇，並且用上那條溫暖的舌頭伺候他。

他不費吹灰之力便撬開Mark的牙關，舌頭靈活地鑽進去，在柔軟又潮濕的口腔內壁輕輕打著圈，然後在對方稍微鬆懈時，又突然使勁頂進去，纏捲住另一條舌頭吮著絞著。他以舌尖滑過Mark的齒列，其中有一顆歪歪的門牙特別可愛，他還在其上多舔了兩下，這讓男孩又是一陣顫抖。

才吻不過三分鐘，男孩已經滿臉通紅了，他想大概是缺乏經驗，因此還找不到接吻時換氣呼吸的訣竅，以致於憋氣過頭。他放開Mark的嘴唇，稍稍退開，卻見到Mark下意識往前傾，像是想要找尋那兩片方才將自己吻得失神的唇瓣。

Mark睜開迷濛的雙眼，用因為壓抑而帶著沙啞的嗓音第一次喊了他。「Firth先生……」可能連他自己都沒察覺，這一聲叫喚到底夾帶了多少情慾的成分。

「Colin，叫我Colin。」他離開男孩身上，重新站在沙發前，用足以稱之為凌虐的慢動作解開皮帶，「告訴我你想要什麼。」

「Firth先生……Colin，拜託，我不知道該怎麼辦才好，」Mark雙手掩面，幾乎無地自容地哀嚎著。他當然知道男孩指的是什麼，因為男孩兩腿間已經撐起一頂形狀明顯的帳篷，而他認為這是對他個人魅力最好的恭維。

「Mark，看著我，」Colin以誘人的姿態緩緩拉下褲鏈，同時也用眼神鼓勵他做出相同的舉動，「……然後，你自己來。」

Mark雖然害羞卻又聽話地拉下自己的牛仔褲與內褲，Colin看見灰色細條紋內褲被撐起的那塊布料已經浸濕了。當勃起的陰莖終於從褲襠中得到釋放時，Mark舒坦地吁出一口氣，接著，他一邊看著Colin優雅脫光身上的衣服，一邊握住硬得發疼的慾望快速給自己來個手活。

Colin抽出皮帶扔在一旁，隨即褪下長褲，最後用慢得令人發狂的速度扭著腰扯下內褲。他的目光始終停留在男孩臉上，而就在他把內褲褲頭往下拉，使得同樣已經直挺挺的性器彈跳出來的瞬間，男孩從喉間發出一聲難熬的呻吟與喘息。Colin很滿意地見到Mark激動得眼眶濕潤發紅，而且居然只靠著看自己寬衣，就足夠讓他興奮自慰直至射精。

Mark有點不好意思地用紙巾擦掉自己下腹那坨乳白的黏液，雙頰飛紅，但Colin並沒有取笑快速繳械的男孩，反而越發覺得他可愛。他叫Mark把衣褲都脫了，並從梳妝台取來一罐凡士林，示意男孩躺下；Mark在沙發上平躺，他自己則反向跪趴其上，蘸了些凡士林塗抹在對方陰莖根部，熟練地幫他套弄起來。

而好像嫌這樣的刺激還不夠似的，Colin這次用上了他的嘴。他一邊套弄搔刮陰莖根部與囊袋，一邊含住對方又開始滲出前液的龜頭，吮得嘖嘖有聲。

「噢天啊Firth先生……好舒服、噢Colin…嗚嗚…」快感太過強烈，使得Mark幾乎控制不住自己的叫喊。他的胯部不住上頂，雙手也激動得亂抓一通，最後依循著本能攫住就在自己面前晃動的、Colin白皙且富有彈性的臀部，並且一抬頭就往他的臀縫胡亂舔去。

「――啊！」Colin驚叫。他沒有想到男孩這麼快就抓到要領，他簡直被那一舔激得差點射了。

發現自己竟能舔得Colin發出甜膩到令人屏息的呻吟，大受鼓舞的Mark更是賣力地服務起來，甚至嘗試以舌尖戳刺那個炙熱緊縮的穴口，而他的每次嘗試總能換來Colin更放浪的叫聲。雖然看不到Colin享受的表情，但光是聽他叫，Mark就再度硬到不行。

Colin重新含住Mark，他的嘴被脹大的陰莖塞滿，這使得呻吟聲聽起來更像是隱忍的悶哼。他的手握住陰莖下半段滑動，不時撫摸刺激囊袋，唇舌則是包裹著龜頭與柱身的上半段，時鬆時緊地吸舔著。

然而，從未有過經驗的男孩哪經得住這番折騰，Mark像被雷打到似的突然僵住，完全來不及抽離就射在Colin嘴裡。出乎他意料的是，可能是因為性興奮過於強烈，男孩並未因為剛才的發洩而疲軟，陰莖依舊硬挺筆直，因此Colin也很樂於繼續他的口活。

他不得不承認，男孩的尺寸令他驚喜。他嘗試了一會兒，發現實在無法全根吞入，那會頂到喉頭，太不舒服了，但他認為自己應該可以用技巧來彌補。配合著手部的捋動與對方下意識的挺胯，他放鬆下顎讓陰莖渾圓碩大的頂部一下一下地操進自己的嘴；他的舌頭也沒閒著，他沿著龜頭傘部下緣繞著畫著，舌尖與舌面輪流戳著壓著前端的小孔，接著再像舔食冰棒那樣含入、吸吮、再吐出。

而同時，男孩也快要把他舔開了。雖然男孩沒有經驗，但是很認真，而且學得很快，他心想，應該可以進入下一個階段了。他把凡士林遞給男孩，要他使用這個來幫助自己進一步擴張。

「對，Mark，就是這樣，慢慢來別急……唔嗯，你做得很好…我開始舒服了…」他手裡一邊套弄一邊進行教學指導，「我現在已經可以了，你再多用一些潤滑…對多一點…然後多放一根手指進來……」

感受到男孩謹慎卻又興奮地開拓著他，光是想到這一點就讓他激動不已。然而，他沒料到更刺激的還在後頭。手指擠壓進出間，他忽然感到有股電流竄過他的脊椎下方，讓他已經硬挺的陽具又再往上跳了跳，這一瞬間他只能哀鳴。

「――啊等等！那裡！剛才那裡！嗚…嗚…」

「呃，哪裡？是這裡嗎？」Mark猶疑地觸摸著甬道內壁，「還是這……」

「――啊！這裡、就是這裡！」Colin的嗓音不住拔高起來，他知道自己聽起來幾乎像是在哭叫了，但他沒辦法克制，「我的天啊…嗚嗚…太舒服了……」

「能讓你舒服，我好高興，」Mark繼續用指腹碾壓著那一點，同時低聲呢喃著：「這實在比我想像中還要美好一萬倍！Colin你太棒了……」

Colin的臀縫和大腿被凡士林弄得黏糊糊濕淋淋的，他的陰莖高高翹起。「嗚嗚…Mark求你了…我要你操進來……」Colin嗚嗚咽咽撐起身子轉過來面對Mark，「就是現在，快操進來…填滿我…我要你的老二……」

為了方便使力，Mark坐起身靠著椅背，伸手拉起Colin讓他面朝自己跨坐著。已經濕潤鬆軟的Colin則將手探到身下，扶住那根粗大滾燙、蓄勢待發的陰莖，對準後緩緩坐下。

被前端撐開的瞬間有點疼，但Colin實在太想要了，他不覺得這種程度的痛楚足以讓他放棄性愛的爽快。他控制著自己的落下與敞開，同時Mark的兩手也抓著他的臀瓣幫助他支撐，這讓他感覺很好，於是情不自禁再度吻上男孩薄薄的嘴唇，從中汲取甜蜜的津液。當他逐漸適應體內埋著的陰莖後，Colin試著坐到底，讓自己完全吞進那根大傢伙。

「Colin……你、你夾得我好緊…好舒服…」換Mark開始哼唧起來了，「噢拜託了…我…還是你能動一動嗎？拜託教我該怎麼做……」

Colin雙膝分開跪在沙發上，他支起自己開始慢慢搖動。他能感受到體內的滾燙陽具正在刮擦碾磨著自己敏感的內壁，快感像浪潮般一波波襲來，更叫他瘋狂的是被填滿時的心理滿足，以及身下粗聲喘氣的男孩被原始本能所掌控、操他操到紅了眼眶的撩人模樣。

「做愛就是這樣，和女人可能也差不多，但我覺得跟男人做更爽，」他俯身咬上男孩的耳廓，伸出舌頭描繪著它的形狀，「我有讓你爽嗎？」

男孩除了猛點頭以外已經無法言語了。Colin知道，當下面那根傢伙被夾著磨著，再加上耳畔的淫聲浪語，只要稍微鬆懈就有可能會兵敗如山倒；然而，他總是忍不住想逗逗他，畢竟努力隱忍、設法取悅自己的男孩是如此的可口。

他雙臂勾著Mark的頸子，騎在那根陰莖上操著自己，男孩則是兩手箍在他的腰上好控制撞擊的速度與力道。搖著搖著，突然Colin又有了那種彷彿被電到的酥麻感，而Mark好像也察覺到他的輕微顫動，立刻扶住他的腰際以方才的角度再度衝撞進去。

「――嗚啊啊啊！」Colin近乎崩潰地喊叫出聲。那一下完全命中他最敏感的前列腺位置，令他整個人不支向後仰倒，幸好Mark以有力的雙臂環住他。而他挺出的胸脯就像是個甜美的邀請，Mark一邊往他體內挺進，一邊前傾含住他粉嫩的乳頭，以舌尖畫圓逗弄著，吸吮到它們堅挺變硬。

「天啊Mark你弄得、我、我快要受不了了……」逼近絕頂的快感令Colin幾乎要抽泣起來，「太爽了、我、我沒辦法…再用力點…用力操我……啊――」

他的大腦倏地一片空白，Colin高潮了，精液噴濺在Mark的胸膛與腹部上。

Colin差點喘不過氣來，他開始懷疑自己的判斷。「你到底有沒有跟別人做過？」他軟倒在Mark懷裡碎唸道：「你看起來明明就沒有經驗啊…我不相信處男可以把我插到射…快老實告訴我！」

「我、我沒跟別人做過……」被這麼直接地問，男孩不禁羞紅了臉，「Colin，你是我的第一次。」

「可是、英國大學生玩得那麼兇……你、你怎麼可能還是處男！」Colin反駁。

「我在德國念大學，慕尼黑大學法律系，」Mark垂下他的八字眉，「我只是回來放暑假的……」

唔，好吧。Colin沒說話，他只是親親男孩汗濕的額頭，然後感覺到埋在自己體內的那根還硬著呢。還沒滿20歲的年紀，體力果然好得驚人哪！於是Colin決定再來一回合，好讓兩人都盡興些。

他站起來，牽著Mark的手把他帶到梳妝台前，讓他從背後環抱住自己。「看看我們現在的樣子……」Colin把Mark的手拉到自己的陰莖上按揉著，「想要看起來更淫蕩些嗎？」

Mark沒作聲，但動作非常明顯地吞了口口水。Colin感覺到對方的陰莖已經在他的臀部上跳動了。

「我想要你把我按在鏡子前面――」

話還沒說完，Mark就已經分開他的臀瓣，把胯間硬挺的傢伙直插到底了。由於剛剛才大戰過一回合，再加上凡士林的潤滑，Colin的後穴已十分敏感，熱燙的陰莖全根搗入令他發出滿足的呻吟。

Mark把他的背部下壓、讓臀部翹起，兩手握住他柔軟的腰就抽送起來，陰囊大力拍擊著他的臀肉，發出淫靡而響亮的聲音。Colin被壓在桌面上，隨著抽插的節奏發出軟綿綿的悶哼聲，而他當然沒錯過鏡中兩人交合的身影，這簡直不能更色情了。他確信Mark一定也有看到。

「握、握住我的老二，幫我打手槍……」Colin指揮著Mark，而男孩也聽話地照做。前後夾擊的極致快感讓Colin的眼眶泛出淚水。

「呼……Colin，你還好嗎？」Mark看見他眼角掛著一滴晶瑩的淚珠，趕緊放慢衝撞速度，「是不是我弄痛你了？」

「我沒事，」Colin挺直背脊，回頭就給他一個甜蜜的深吻，「我只是被你操得太爽了。」

接著，Colin一手撐著桌面一手握住自己的性器，Mark則是兩手都搭上他的肩膀固定住，賣力把自己撞進他體內。看著鏡子裡的兩人，那麼瘋狂那麼熱情那麼放縱那麼無所顧忌地操著彼此，Colin覺得他從沒擁有過如此酣暢淋漓的性愛。

他們擁抱在一起達到高潮。

並肩躺在更衣室的一小塊地毯上，他們狼狽不堪但又心滿意足。Mark自動伸過手來牽著他的，這讓Colin覺得暖暖的，心裡好像有什麼開關被打開了。他翻身緊緊摟住身邊那個好看的義大利男孩。

他聽到自己的聲音說道：「Mark，回倫敦吧！我想常常看到你。」

※

Colin醒來，察覺自己正在Mark位於北倫敦的家裡。Mark已經起床了，估計正在廚房張羅早餐。他揉揉眼睛，彷彿想起了什麼，於是絲毫不顧形象地朝臥房門外大喊：「Mark！不管你現在正在哪裡、正在做什麼，趕快過來！」

「我的大貓咪，怎麼啦？」Mark急急忙忙衝進臥房，手上還拿著鍋鏟。

「親愛的，我需要你！」Colin見到Mark，立刻撲抱進他懷裡，「我剛才夢到你來看我的舞台劇，Another Country。」

「是19歲的我和22歲的你嗎？」Mark寵膩地搔搔Colin的一頭亂髮。

「是，而且我把你帶到後台更衣室了。」Colin瞇著眼偷笑，雙手不安分地摸進Mark的褲頭裡，「如果你想知道我們在夢裡發生了什麼，我可以演一遍給你看。」

 

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
